


<Chapter 1-Sunlight and Tea>

by HopelessGayRomance



Series: Without The Garrison (Keith Kogane X Takashi Shirogane Fanfiction) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessGayRomance/pseuds/HopelessGayRomance
Summary: What if life went different for Keith and Shiro, what possibilities would open up, and what relationships could be gained. What if the Garrison never ruined them both.





	

The warmth of the morning sun began to shine in Keith's face as he rose from his bed. His eyes were still almost closed by the time he got to his bathroom, so he almost ran into the door instead of opening it. His small apartment was near silent, and not furnished, for he had only been there for a week,and was kind of lazy. Keith had just moved out of his parents house and was finally living on his own. Boxes still made small towers around the barren wooden floor of the cramped apartment, but they would be unpacked in time. Keith soon finished his morning routine containing a shower, teeth brushing, and a trip to the pile of clothes near his bed where he picked a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a red sweater with a depiction of a skull being stabbed by an arrow, which was to big for his small frame, and walked towards a chair sitting by the window. When he sat, he grabbed a battered red acoustic guitar, with scratches and dents showing it was well used, and he began to play. The sound filled the room, bouncing off every wall and engulfing Keith's ears, making him feel comfortable and safe, and soon he began to sing. His voice merged with melodies of his guitar, making a wonderful song that surged through the room and energized him for the day. He quickly made some instant oatmeal (because he was broke and had nothing else), but as he went to look for some tea to help wash down the sticky mush, he found out he had ran out. He had no time to go get more, because today he was busy, so he decided to head to the nearest coffee shop and buy some. Keith quietly slid out the door, as to not disturb his neighbors, and into his small scratched up car. He made his way through the busy streets of Falorn, the city he had recently moved to from the small town he grew up in. Keith parked his car near the coffee shop and hopped out into the fresh summer air. It was a wonderful day, but the sounds pf the city kind of ruined the peace. He entered the coffee shop and noticed it was extremely empty, so he had no problem getting his tea quickly. Keith turned to leave, until the the barista asked if the car outside was his. He answered yes, and then the barista said she just saw a man run into the back of his car and rive off. Keith's mind was not processing what she was saying, not until he got outside did he understand. When he walked outside to see what the barista was talking about, he saw a man with greased down brown hair and an unkempt prickly mustache slowly poking out underneath a humorously large nose, but before Keith could stop him, the man got in his car and sped away. When Keith finally got his brain to work, he inspected the damage on his car. The rear window was shattered, and the back was severely dented. Keith had just moved to this new city, so he had no one to call, and he couldn't get his car towed, let alone pay for the repairs. Keith turned and trudged back inside upset and mad. He sat down with a sad and longing look on his face, and slowly sipped at his tea, thinking that would somehow help the situation. Two minutes passed before he saw someone else enter the cafe. It was a tall built man with well kept black hair. His clothes were quite formal, and he was very kind to the lady behind the counter, in an extremely formal way. Keith payed no mind to him until he saw the man looking at him across the cafe. They kept eye contact until Keith stopped and pulled out his phone to see if he could find a way to get out of this weird cafe and fix his car. Keith didn't realize the man again until he was sitting across the table from him.

"K-Keith Kogane?"


End file.
